The present invention relates to notebook computer and more particularly to an I/O port assembly of notebook computer connectable to either monitor or TV as needed.
Conventionally, a notebook computer is equipped with two pairs of display interface and input/output (I/O) port connectable to monitor and TV respectively as shown in FIG. 1. It is also understood that the case of using monitor and TV at the same time is rare. This means that one pair of display interface and I/O port is generally unused almost all the time. Such convenient design eventually turns out to be a waste. This is disadvantageous. Further, information technologies have known a rapid and a spectacular development leading to an increasing use of notebook computer. Recently, there is a trend of developing compact and slim notebook computers among computer manufacturers. Hence, the above two pairs of display interface and I/O port occupied more precious space contradicts the trend. However, in fact one pair of display interface and I/O port does not satisfy all users. To the worse, it may cause inconvenience to users. Hence, the provision of a single pair of display interface and I/O port is not desirable for manufacturers. Moreover, it is contemplated that the provision of two pairs of display interface and I/O port is to tailor respective needs of monitor and TV users. As such, it is possible of losing some consumers if there is only one pair of display interface and I/O port provided on notebook computer. This is also not desirable for manufacturers. In another point of view, it is a difficult decision for manufacturers to choose one pair of display interface and I/O port which is connectable to either monitor or TV always.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel I/O port assembly of notebook computer capable of connecting to monitor or TV in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an input/output (I/O) port assembly of a notebook computer connectable to a monitor or a television (TV) as needed. The I/O port assembly comprises an image processor, an I/O port, and a signal transmission circuit interconnected between the image processor and the I/O port. When I/O port of the computer is coupled to monitor or TV, signal transmission circuit generates different signal voltage states. As such, image processor can output a correct signal to the coupled monitor or TV based on a change of the signal voltage states. With this, the computer is connectable to monitor or TV via a single I/O port and an adapter connected between the I/O port and monitor or TV.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.